


Cube

by ambertiffany



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertiffany/pseuds/ambertiffany
Summary: The seiyans will turn to the beast when full moon comes, they need to bond a meet at that special time. Only if they still have thier tails.Things go crazy after Vegeta was left by Goku for some reason on Vampa when full moon comes.





	1. Chapter 1

贝吉塔从沉睡中清醒了过来，一时间记不起这里是什么地方，不是他的卧室，也不是卡卡罗特位于包子山的家，四处荒凉清冷，对了，他混沌的大脑终于开始工作了一般，他隐隐记起这里根本就不是地球。

这一切都要从昨天下午说起，卡卡罗特这个白」痴突然提议说想要和贝吉塔一起去斑帕星上找布罗利切磋，“而且上次送给他们的物资差不多快要用完了吧，顺便再带点补给好了。”他大大咧咧地，纯真的脸上看不出一点儿二意。贝吉塔有的时候甚至觉得，如果自己不是了解卡卡罗特的为人，可能真的会以为他总要在外面沾花惹草。本着最近无事可做，他闲得都快长蘑菇了，于是便答应了卡卡罗特的提议，地球上长大的赛亚人听罢露出了一个笑容，定了第二天一早便出发。

可殊不知，这正是噩梦的开始。

他跟着带着胶囊物资的卡卡罗特用瞬间移动去了斑帕星的早晨还一切如常，布罗利从他们居住的山洞里出来见不请自来的两人，卡卡罗特依旧也是像往常一样，直白地提出切磋切磋的请求，然后他们三人找了块空地，热身之后就互相比划了起来。布罗利进步的速度很快，于是三人进入了胶着战，打的难舍难分，到目前为止还是一切如常。

直到那个傻瓜突然停了下来，“对了！”他大叫一声，布罗利来不及收手的拳头一下子把他打出去好远，“哇，好痛。”卡卡罗特的声音从山的另一边传过来，还能喊这么大声，那就死不了。贝吉塔想，然后对方那橙黄色的武道服就出现在视野之中，“我突然想起来昨天琪琪和我说，给我找了一份新的工作，我得下午赶紧去面试才行。”

居然是这种唬烂的理由，贝吉塔一时间有点气刚刚布罗利怎么没有把他打死，半死也行。“面试？”常年居住在宇宙犄角旮旯的赛亚人一头雾水的看向对方，“就是要去给对方看看中不中意我啦。”他解释道。布罗利的表情看上去还是很困惑，但是凭借卡卡罗特的才能，估计是很难解释清楚了，“总之，我现在得赶紧回去一趟不可。”他说，“不然之后会被琪琪骂死的，可能还要没有饭吃。”没饭吃估计快要和打针一样，成为这个宇宙最强男人心中的阴影了。

“……那应该是很严重的事情。”布罗利放弃纠结究竟什么是面试了，他歪着脑袋，大概明白了悟空是在说他得赶紧回去的事，“不过贝吉塔你可以留下来的嘛，我一结束马上就会过来，然后接你回去。”

对，就是这里，这就是一切错误的开始。

想到自己还可以继续刚刚的对练，贝吉塔便答应了留下来，“那就拜托你咯。”他这么说着，就瞬间移动回去了地球。接下来的对练还真是畅快淋漓，他们打到太阳西斜，觉得腹内空空，便想休息一会儿再回去吃晚餐。直到这时候，贝吉塔才留意到卡卡罗特还没有回来，他有点狐疑，但想着或许这个傻子打算吃了晚饭再过来，以他神经大条的脑袋，这种事一点也不奇怪。

布罗利抬头看了看天，觉得是时候该回去了。他们跃上天空，开始了沉默的回程。布罗利的话不多，这点让贝吉塔很满意，甚至可以说有点惬意，毕竟卡卡罗特有的时候实在是太吵了，他的哥哥拉蒂兹在喝高了之后也很啰嗦，或许这方面是家族遗传。感觉到他们的气息接近，和布罗利同住的那个原弗利沙手下的女孩，叫什么琪莱的，从山洞里迎了出来，“诶，另外一个没有和你们一起吗？”她这么问，贝吉塔在心里哼了一声，他刚刚被布罗利打死了。

“……他说，要回去面试。”布罗利代替他解释了一下，琪莱耸了耸肩，看起来也觉得这种理由很唬烂，要来看人家就不能挑一天没事的时候吗？绝对只有他一个赛亚人这么神经大条。

晚餐是贝吉塔他们带来的鲜肉罐头，面包和肉汤。琪莱的手艺可谓一般，但是只要能填饱肚子就行，赛亚人是没有挑剔的舌头的。布罗利抓着那个罐头，一时间不知道怎么下手，琪莱本想接过去帮忙打开，可是……对，又是卡卡罗特这个白痴忘了带开罐器。贝吉塔觉得自己真应该为和这样的人是最后的同族而感到羞耻。他沉默的接过罐头，用蛮力捏爆了盖子，鲜肉随着力度被挤了出来，他把那个已经不能叫罐头的东西重新递到布罗利面前，“拿去……虽然丑了点儿。”

“……谢谢。”道了谢的布罗利接过了罐头，他现在已经不需要别人提醒就会说这些简单的交流用语了。贝吉塔从鼻子里哼了一声，他有的时候还真不知道，神经大条和没有常识究竟哪一个更糟糕。

晚餐结束后卡卡罗特还没有来，贝吉塔已经在心里生气了闷气，他下定决心，等回去后他绝对要一个月都不再理对方。斑帕星的夜晚很冷，也没有什么娱乐活动，琪莱他们一早就睡了，只有布罗利还靠在洞口看星星。贝吉塔一边生着闷气，一边盯着天空，说实话景象还不错，地球上是看不到这种深紫色的星空的，早年在宇宙辗转的时候，也来不及想要欣赏星空。然后他看到了，那三个月亮，连成一排地从地平线那端升了起来，明晃晃的满月，闪烁着银色的光芒，像切割好的钻石，听说斑帕星每六年才会迎来一次满月，贝吉塔觉得自己还挺幸运，赛亚人和满月有着不解之源，虽然说要是尾巴还在的话，他就不能看到这番美景了。贝吉塔行星的满月每隔八年才有一次，每到月圆之夜，除了直视月亮会变成巨猿之外，这个特殊的日子还是赛亚人的发情期，他们会和选定的爱侣进行交合，标记，直到下一个满月之前，那个标记的记号不会消失。当然，没有了尾巴的贝吉塔觉得这一切都仿佛是别人的故事了。

然后他才觉得有什么不对劲，是来自旁边的布罗利的，他的喘息声逐渐加重了起来，该死，贝吉塔一惊，他觉得自己太大意了，居然忘掉了身边就有一个还拥有尾巴的赛亚人的事。

都怪和卡卡罗特呆久了，他的智商都被那家伙拉到了同一水平。

“……我觉得，好热。”布罗利这么说，贝吉塔啧了一声，他出于安全考虑地飞出山洞去，以免和对方有过多接触，虽然他之前和卡卡罗特有过性行为，但那一切都发生的顺理成章，他可从来没想过要和别的赛亚人发生些什么。说着他摸了摸藏在紧身衣下的锁骨上方，那里还有卡卡罗特留下的标记，可能是出于本能的，他在上次的性事中标记了自己，但贝吉塔却从未因此觉得有什么别的方面的含义，他从卡卡罗特脸上也看不到什么别的含义。对方依旧该吃吃该睡睡，和他对练之后，如果有意也会有畅快淋漓的性事。他对卡卡罗特还是很满意的，虽然他从未和对方说过。

“你的发情期到了。”他冷静地对布罗利这么说，“你以前都是怎么处理的。”

“我，从来没有，看到过月亮。”布罗利有些困惑，他觉得视线都开始模糊了起来，出于本能的，他向着自己面前这唯一的同族靠过去。事情变得棘手了，可能在这之前，他那已故的老爹从未让他在满月时出去过，想必也是，在这个荒凉的星球上，只有这对父子，难道要直视月亮，挨到发情期，再发生些什么丧失人伦的事情吗？贝吉塔开始往后退打算避开布罗利，但是对方却紧追不放。他真的应该回到洞里去，若是照不到月光，那一切都会变得轻松很多。

“你不要再看月亮了，白痴，赶紧回到山洞里去。”他这么说，跳上了天空，往回飞，“睡一觉就h……。”他没有说完，因为他被布罗利抓住了。“可恶。你放手！”他去踢布罗利抓着他脚踝的手，以期望能脱身，但是布罗利的速度很快，他直接将贝吉塔扔到了更远的岩石上，以期用这种方式来削弱这个潜在对象的体力和意志力。

“开……开什么玩笑！”远处的贝吉塔变身成了超级赛亚人，但是布罗利并没有因此放弃，这个传说中的超级赛亚人是个理智常常不上线的角色，不论是被战斗欲、怒意还是性欲所支配，他现在的目标只有一个，那就是撂倒面前这个唯一的同族。

贝吉塔觉得事情开始变得棘手了起来，这可不是闹着玩儿的，他觉得自己实在没有什么可能性能撂倒失去控制的布罗利，凭着本能行事的对方简直是一头野兽，他思考着利弊，或许和他交配比起被他揍一顿之后强行交配要好得多。

赛亚人的王子深吸一口气，恢复了常态，然后降落在地面上，这里离山洞很远，应该不会被那两个家伙听见什么不该听见的东西，他想着，抬头看着四周泛着绿气的布罗利，“过来吧。”他说，仿佛感觉到自己被对方应允了般，布罗利缓缓降落到他面前，高大的赛亚人身上散发着强烈的男性气息，他鼻息粗重，动作却粗暴利索，直接就将贝吉塔推到了石壁上。

“你就不会轻一点吗？”他们的王子皱着一张俊脸，被对方紧握着的肩胛也在隐隐作痛，他开始觉得自己这个决定不是什么好事了，或许更糟，虽然卡卡罗特也没有什么经验，完全凭借本能行事，但是好歹还是知道不能和打架一样用劲的。

这是他第一次的发情期，布罗利完全不知道该怎么应对，他觉得浑身燥热，受到月光刺激的尾巴膨胀起来，尾椎处有一股一股的热流窜上脊骨，带动着一种奇妙的感觉直冲下腹，他能感觉到自己勃起了，大脑像浆糊一样，只发出唯一一道指令，让他去侵占，标记他眼前这个同类。贝吉塔发出一阵嘶声，对方已经在粗暴地撕扯他的衣服了，就像是在寻找什么宣泄口一样，贝吉塔想阻止他，但还来不及发出声音，紧身衣就被扯了下来。斑帕星冰凉的空气让他全身打了个寒颤，布罗利有些粗糙的手指在他裸露的下身摸索着入口，贝吉塔意识到他想就这样进去。

“开什么玩笑！你是想杀了我吗？！”他一脚踢开布罗利的手，往后退了一些，对方却很快又压了上来，他直接将贝吉塔压在地面，整个人都覆盖在他身上，利用体重防止对方逃脱，然后像是终于开窍了一般，他钳住了王子的下颚，然后亲了上去。

干燥温热的嘴唇很柔软，但这个吻却异常辛辣，他啃咬着贝吉塔的嘴唇，牙齿尖利，在对方的唇瓣上一遍遍碾磨，直到他吃痛的张开嘴，那灵巧的舌头就窜了进去，蛮横地攻城略地，和他的舌头纠缠。也许他在接吻这件事上也很有天赋，传说中的超级赛亚人搞不好是一个天才。

终于结束了这个吻，布罗利放开了抓着他下巴的手，贝吉塔觉得自己的下颚已经没有知觉了，想也不用想一定留下了印子。那两片灼热的嘴唇顺着脖子向下，在细嫩的皮肤上吸吮，留下色情的吻痕，每一个痕迹上都留着吻的触感，灼热的，像是在燃烧，天空中的月亮依旧洒着温柔的光，贝吉塔觉得自己也仿佛被撩拨起了浓浓情欲一般，他伸手抓紧了布罗利浓密的头发。吻已经落在了锁骨上，终于，这个初经人事的赛亚人看见了那个卡卡罗特留下的记号，虽然已经快消褪了，但是依然散发着另一个赛亚人的味道，还是个男性，而且非常强大。出于本能得，布罗利疵起了獠牙，他的喉咙里发出野兽般的呼噜声，仿佛领地受到了侵犯，尾巴在身后紧绷着，上面的毛都竖了起来，贝吉塔才反应过来，“等……等下。” 但来不及了，原本就处在失智边缘的布罗利终于崩断了最后一根理智的弦，他发出吼叫，张嘴一口咬了下去，“啊！”贝吉塔吃痛地叫出声，像是要覆盖掉另一个竞争者的气息般，布罗利注入了无比强大的气息，是来自这个传超的，狂乱的气息。

贝吉塔觉得自己被他影响了似得，他更紧地抓住了布罗利的头发。强壮的赛亚人那灼热的体温包围着自己，结实的手臂上暴起青筋，他粗暴地掐着对方的乳头，想尽可能地撩拨起身下人的情欲，他舔弄着那块被咬破的标记，温暖的舌头一边一边抚弄过伤口，然后他往下移了点，贝吉塔能感觉到犬齿卡在了锁骨上，划出一道痕迹。布罗利抬起头，将贝吉塔抓着自己头发的手扯了下来，逆光下，他的眼睛散发着绿幽幽的光，像是掠食者般。那顶着自己腹部的性器也早已蓄势待发，汗水顺着他圆润的鼻尖低落到自己脸上，他有些粗燥的指尖正揉搓着敏感的乳头。贝吉塔喘息加重起来，然后对方松开了手，一把握住了自己的性器。突然被触碰到关键部位的贝吉塔倒吸了一口凉气，对方却已经开始动作了起来，他的手掌心也灼热的不像话，紧握的刺激让贝吉塔有眩晕的感觉，但是他的手太干了，动作又快，实在是被弄的有些痛，他哼哼着，眉毛扭在了一起。仿佛意识到这点了一样，布罗利停下手中的动作，俯下身去，对着他勃起的性器舔了一口，贝吉塔立刻发出了意味不明的一声惊呼。

“等……”还没说完，对方就张开嘴将它吞了进去，灼热的口腔包裹着自己，贝吉塔觉得自己要变得不能思考了，电流般的快感传遍了全身，他竟不自觉地缩起了脚趾。而对方的动作还在继续，舌尖舔舐着敏感的顶部，挑逗对方流出透明的液体，再将整个柱体都吞入口中，舌尖滑过柱身上的血管，两颊锁紧，含的太深导致喉头自然地吞咽，都带来极大的刺激，还有牙齿时不时地磕碰，贝吉塔得承认，那小小得疼痛，他却该死的喜欢这样。

这感觉和卡卡罗特给他的完全不同，是另一番体验，他扬起头，在对方的动作中达到了顶点。布罗利顿了一下，贝吉塔看见他缓缓将自己的性器吐出，白浊的液体滑过他的嘴角，刚刚的动作顶到了喉咙刺激得他双眼湿润，眼角泛红，这张略显陌生的脸此刻却显得无比色情。而布罗利，就在贝吉塔的注视下，将他的精液咽了下去。

难以置信的举动让贝吉塔一时失语，他看着对方就这样伸出舌头，更加色情地舔干净嘴角的残留，这种视觉上和精神上的双重刺激让贝吉塔心跳加速，他从没有想过这种事，这简直……难以形容的微妙情绪让他气血上涌，同时又觉得这种想法给自己带来了巨大的羞耻感。而布罗利却还没有结束，他再一次俯下身，温暖的舌尖舔上了贝吉塔脆弱的入口，他舔吻着那儿柔嫩的皮肤，吸吮着，发出淫靡的水声，贝吉塔觉得自己整个人都烧了起来，这简直太离谱了，他想。

布罗利的开拓工作还在继续，舌尖打着圈在入口处徘徊，然后小心翼翼的探了进去，贝吉塔又抽了口冷气。他从来没有体验过这种奇妙的感受，即使是卡卡罗特会温柔地帮他做开拓，也从来都只是用手指。那灵巧的舌头是更加湿滑，更加热乎的软肉，他舔舐着，尽可能照顾到每一个细节，直到入口足够湿润，他才缓缓退了出来。贝吉塔发现他的额发被汗湿了贴在饱满的额头上，但很快他就没办法再想这些无关的事了。

终于等到这一刻了般，布罗利简单撸了几下自己的性器，就抵上了贝吉塔湿润的穴口，他眼睛中滚动着莫名的情绪，然后身子一沉，挤了进去。

在进入的那瞬间，贝吉塔脑中只有一个念头，那就是痛。就算经过对方精心的开拓，狭小的穴道对布罗利的尺寸来说还是太勉强了，该死，难道那家伙连下体也是传说级别的吗？贝吉塔有些无助地这么想。而对布罗利来说情况也没有好到哪里去，他甚至连一半都进不去，他们娇小的王子殿下实在是太紧了。

迟迟得不到宣泄的布罗利显得有些急躁，他喉咙深处发出呼噜声，像是野兽的嘶吼，有力的手也更加用力地握住贝吉塔的细腰，他的耐心已经耗光了，这会儿光是尽量放缓步伐都做不到。高贵的赛亚王子因吃痛发出溺水般的喘息，他抬手紧抠着布罗利的肩膀，指甲挖尽他的肉里，对方也因疼痛露出凶狠的表情，然后他一用力，将自己完全送入了对方体内。

这他妈实在太痛了。贝吉塔心想，就仿佛全身的知觉都集中在那一处，不断地跳动着，让他难以忽视，而疼痛得刺激却使得他的后穴紧缩，湿热温暖的肠道压迫着对方的性器，布罗利喉中的呼噜声变成了享受得低喃。他似乎也在尽全力克制住自己不要立刻有所动作，贝吉塔在心里把他骂了一通，他越来越确定，只要和卡卡罗特扯上关系的，都没有好事。终于仿佛过了有一个世纪，他脆弱的入口才适应了强行挤入的庞然大物，开始分泌润滑的肠液，布罗利伸手抬高了他的臀部，让他能以更好的姿势深入。然后他动作起来，内壁和对方性器得摩擦带来一阵酥麻的感受，那快感顺着尾椎向四肢百骸扩散，贝吉塔扬起头，脖颈的线条绷紧，月光照着他肌肉优美的弧度，布罗利加快了动作，终于听见了对方溢出唇外的破碎呻吟。

两人的链接处贴合的如此紧密，有了肠液的润滑，现在对方能轻松顶到他的更深处，在没有人进去过的内里，贝吉塔觉得自己被对方填的那么满，快感带来的温热触感像是一波温水把他包围。布罗利却突然停了下来，仿佛恋恋不舍般，贝吉塔感觉到自己的肠道因不适而绞紧，讨好似的挽留对方，本能的反应另他羞得面颊通红。而布罗利仍旧那么直直地看着他，汗水滑过他的鼻尖，滑落在嘴唇上。

贝吉塔不知道他究竟在等什么，他觉得自己永远不可能弄懂对方的脑回路，但这突然的停顿却让他本能地渴求更多。他安抚似地凑上前，去亲吻那颗刚刚看见的汗珠，对方的性器随着他的动作又忘里深入了一寸。贝吉塔张嘴含住他的上唇，那颗汗珠被自己吸进了嘴里，咸咸的，他继续吸吮着，舌尖舔舐着对方的唇珠，手却覆上他滚热的胸膛，他在尝试着用自己的方式无声地告诉对方，你很棒。布罗利终于一把搂住他的腰，附身把他完全压倒在地上。

新一轮的攻势又急又猛，每一下都能正中红心，贝吉塔感到那股愉悦的电流越来越强烈，矜持、骄傲、道德伦理在此刻都不重要，他用力抓挠着布罗利宽阔的后背，低吼一声，变身成了超级赛亚人，快感越发强烈，就仿佛除此之外再也感觉不到其他，他几乎要尖叫起来，只想更深更清晰地体验对方在体内的动作。他收紧缠住对方腰部的双腿，让对方能更深地埋入他体内。

浑浊的呼吸，清凉的风和蠢蠢欲动的欲望，任何一样都让他觉得迷醉。终于布罗利也发出一声低吼，射在了里面。滚烫得液体仿佛要把他灼伤，贝吉塔紧皱着眉，在晕眩中又一次达到了高潮。

当回过神来之后他发现对方还在看着他，交合并标记了对方的赛亚人退去了发情期的灼热和狂躁，终于恢复了神智，他表情显得有些不知所措，尾巴也有些焦躁地在背后摆来摆去。他咬着下唇，表现的像是刚刚因为冲动而失身，明明我才是被压在下面的那个吧，贝吉塔觉得有些好笑地翻了个白眼。

“……我……”布罗利尝试着开口。但贝吉塔此刻只想安静地躺一会儿，“闭嘴。”他简短地这么说，然后错开了视线。

“……对不起。”对方还是犹犹豫豫地道了歉，贝吉塔发出一声嘶声，那仿佛捅了大篓子的表情简直和卡卡罗特如出一撤。居然让他觉得有点嫌弃，我怎么就接连睡了这样的两个白痴，他在心里默默地这么想。记得他和卡卡罗特最初的那次性事也是以这种方式收场，那个地球长大的赛亚人满脸的歉意和悔恨让他恨不得对着那张脸连发十个终极闪光。更别提他之后噼里啪啦哭哭啼啼（贝吉塔这么认为）地说了一大堆表达歉意的话，还要自己反过来安慰他，这一切都没什么，他们之间也什么都没改变，“那我们以后也可以做吧！”卡卡罗特终于得出结论般这么说，那张无害的脸让王子觉得自己太阳穴上青筋直跳，终于没忍住，让鞋底与那张脸也来了个亲密接触。

“……你别生我气。”而此刻，见贝吉塔迟迟没有回答的布罗利又补充了一句，贝吉塔觉得心底的怒火再一次燃烧了起来，“不是叫你闭嘴的吗？！”他说，“如果真觉得这么抱歉的话，不妨先拔出来啊。”

终于意识到自己还埋在对方身体里的布罗利一时无措，他微微起身，将性器拔了出来，因为异物的清除而放松的肌肉慢慢收缩，将仍旧流在体内的精液挤了出来，白色的精液色情地滑过贝吉塔裸露的大腿，目睹这一切的布罗利突然有些害羞似的偏过头去。两人又一次陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“……你的衣服破了。”他最终还是尝试着开口，毕竟想来想去还是自己不占理，明明应该只是平常的一天，却突然脱离了控制，“你可以穿我的。”

“要当成连衣裙来穿吗？”他忍不住讽刺起来，真不知道该说他是传说级的单纯还是传说级的没大脑，被噎住的布罗利终于不再吭声，一时间只有晚风嗖嗖地吹过，高热的肉体降下温来，性事后的疲惫感上涌，贝吉塔一时间觉得有些惬意地眯起眼睛，突然觉得有什么毛茸茸的东西爬上了自己的大腿，他受惊般坐了起来。

是对方的尾巴。

像是要代替主人道歉般，他的尾巴讨好似的缠上了贝吉塔的大腿，在那里磨蹭，酥酥麻麻的。贝吉塔有点无奈般叹了口气，他竟然觉得这样的布罗利有点可爱。看来自己和卡卡罗特呆久了脑子也有点不正常了，他决定以后都不要答应卡卡罗特这个白痴再来什么斑帕星。

“我没有在生你的气。”最终他这么说，“不早了也该回去了。”

然后就是现在了，回忆完毕的贝吉塔发出一声低吟，他们居然在洞里的地面上睡了一晚，他觉得自己的脖子要断掉了般失去了知觉。身上还黏糊糊的，因为这个荒凉的星球并没有水可以洗澡，而卡卡罗特那个混蛋（已经上升到混蛋了吗）居然一晚上都没有出现。高贵的赛亚人王子觉得头越发的痛起来，他勉强坐直身体，肌肉的酸痛，后穴也很痛，大腿上还有没来得及清理掉的精斑，即使干涸还是散发出浓烈的男性气味，而锁骨上的咬痕一摸就痛，他觉得自己现在简直是一团糟。而造成他这种境地的当事人则还在一旁呼呼大睡。

贝吉塔开始觉得自己出生的时候可能得罪了不知哪路神仙了，不然为何总是遇到这种事。他调整了一下气息，站起身摸索着战斗服里的胶囊，也许会有备用的衣服。就在他终于整理好仪容了之后，山洞外传来了那个熟悉的元气声音：“哟，贝吉塔！” 

卡卡罗特牌不称职交通工具终于姗姗来迟。迎接他的是王子殿下永远无情的拳头，“对不起嘛，我昨天吃完饭就睡，谁也没想到面试居然比打一场还要累啊！”他解释道，双手在面前合掌，“不要生气嘛～～贝吉塔～～”

“不要用那种恶心的口气叫我的名字。” 还能和自己说话就证明贝吉塔没有真的生气，卡卡罗特觉得自己对贝吉塔的了解就像是对自己家的猫一样深刻。

“哟，布罗利！”他抬起头给刚出山洞的布罗利打了声招呼，“你看起来容光焕发啊！”他说着，友好地碰了碰对方的肩膀。“嗯。”布罗利只是微笑着嗯了声，只有贝吉塔背对着两人翻了个白眼，当然容光焕发，他在心里默默嘀咕道，性生活和谐也是健康生活的一环。昨晚那些画面突然又闪回到脑中，透过新鲜的标记，他甚至能感觉到布罗利也在脑中想这些。突然有如芒刺在背，他头也不回地喊着卡卡罗特。

“走了，卡卡罗特！”

“那就这样吧，我们还会来找你的。”神经大条一号这么和神经大条二号说，然后将手搭在了贝吉塔肩上。回去之前，贝吉塔还想着再也不来这鬼地方了。

但事情哪有这么简单。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they came back from Vampa, Goku found that things seems became a little different, and he wanted to figure out what happened on Vampa in his way.  
> Then it got out of control at last.

回到地球之后的贝吉塔原本以下定决心要把斑帕星上的小插曲完全抛在脑后，仍旧进行着他一贯的日常活动，但是卡卡罗特却出于本能的觉得有什么事情不对劲。就是不对劲，非常不对劲。他在心里想了很久，以至于连修炼的时候都不能集中精力。这会儿他正坐在拖拉机上偷懒，思绪却又回到了贝吉塔身上。

究竟是哪里不对呢。他觉得自己说不清楚，自从上次从斑帕星回来之后，这种异样就存在了，好像有什么别的人环绕在贝吉塔周围一样，阻止自己接近他。卡卡罗特有些恼火，难道贝吉塔他会比较喜欢那个传超吗？连气息都变得有些相似。

对了，是气息！！

贝吉塔的气变的有些不同了，处处都有布罗利的感觉，仿佛那金灿灿的气外圈还包裹着绿色一样。这很奇怪，直觉告诉他在斑帕星上发生了什么，他有点懊恼自己当时没能及时赶回去。不过也不是没有这种可能，搞不好贝吉塔根本就是喜欢狂野派。越想越觉得有点慌的地球英雄决定要用自己的方式弄清楚究竟发生了什么。他一骨碌从拖拉机上爬起来，决定先旁敲侧击地问问当事人。

这会儿贝吉塔正在重力室修炼，然后卡卡罗特就突然出现在了自己面前，“哟，贝吉塔！”及时知道他会瞬间移动也被他吓了一跳，贝吉塔发出不屑得气音，“有什么事吗？”

“也没什么特别的事，就过来看看。”

“现在你看到了，可以走了。”贝吉塔淡淡地说，背过身去不打算理他，“别嘛～～贝吉塔，我问你，你觉得布罗利怎么样呀。”

“什么怎么样。”听到卡卡罗特提到布罗利的名字，贝吉塔下意识地摸了摸脖子，那块标记已经不痛了，但偶尔在晚上，它还是会因为没有和标记他的配偶亲密接触而隐隐作痛，然后不出意外的，他会做一些难以启齿的梦。

“就是你觉得布罗利是一个怎么样的人嘛～～”他这么问，刚刚贝吉塔的动作却没有逃过他的眼睛，直觉告诉这个单纯的赛亚人事情并不简单。

“就，还不错吧。”他搪塞道，突然跑来自己这里和自己谈论布罗利的卡卡罗特让他摸不着头脑，同时又觉得有些心虚，就好像他背着卡卡罗特做了什么对不起他的事。此刻贝吉塔只想尽快将对方赶走，谁知对方却因为他的这句话陷入了天人交战。要知道贝吉塔可是从来没有说过卡卡罗特是个还不错的人，虽然他通常口是心非得说些相反的话，但是这么爽快承认对方还不错的贝吉塔他可是第一次见，想来，或许真给他之前说中了，贝吉塔就是喜欢这种狂野派的。“要是没什么事，你就赶紧走吧，我要开始修炼了。”

贝吉塔再一次下了逐客令，却让卡卡罗特更加坐实了自己的猜测，他不甘心地扁了扁嘴。布罗利究竟有什么好的，出来之后，他有些怨念的想到，不过听说他刚出生就战斗力惊人，想必应该是和贝吉塔一样的一级战士吧，他叹了口气。或许也应该去问问布罗利的想法，顺便，他为了再进一步证明自己的猜想，而想出了一个好主意。

在他到达斑帕星的时候布罗利正好坐在山崖上，他的突然出现把布罗利也吓了一跳，“嘿！”他简短地打了个招呼，走到对方身边坐下来，“你觉得贝吉塔是个什么样的人啊。”思考了一会儿，卡卡罗特决定开门见山，布罗利却陷入了思索，就像是被他这个问题难住了一样，卡卡罗特盯住他思索的面孔，生怕漏看他任何一个可能有着线索的表情，最终他抬起头来，有些犹豫似的说，“是个……好人。”  
“嗯……好人吗？”这下换卡卡罗特陷入深思了，他一时也不明白好人背后究竟有没有什么别的含义，“那你们上次相处的很愉快咯？”他这么问，“嗯。”布罗利点了点头，尾巴也有些愉快地在背后摇摆，卡卡罗特却觉得更不爽了。

这两人之间果然有什么猫腻。

“那么，”他伸手按上对方的肩膀，“要不要再去地球玩玩，大家都会很欢迎的！”没有给对方思考的时间，右手的两根手指就放在了眉间，下一秒他们就已经出现在地球上了。

贝吉塔有些难以置信地看着面前发生的一切，原本说着破坏神比鲁斯要来地球吃美食，于是布玛决定在家里开个派对，自然也邀请了孙家人一起，直到宴席快开始，卡卡罗特才姗姗来迟，他神秘兮兮地打开门，只探进来半个身子，“哟，各位，给你们再介绍一个新的客人。”他说着，将有些不知所措地站在门外的布罗利拉了进来。一时间诺大的房子陷入了沉默。

“爸爸，这位是……”直到悟饭觉得应该由自己来打破这个沉默，他推了推眼镜，示意自己的父亲应该介绍一下这位新客人，卡卡罗特这才意识到并不是所有伙伴都见过布罗利，他习惯性地挠了挠头，“啊，忘了介绍，这是布罗利。”

“人多点才比较热闹嘛！”这时克林也很适合地插进来打了圆场，气氛一下又活跃如常，只有贝吉塔觉得自己的心底在噗噗地往外冒火，他拽着卡卡罗特的衣服，把他拉进了走廊，“卡卡罗特你来一下。”

“怎么了嘛。你是想去厨房偷吃嘛？再等一下下就开始啦～”

“偷吃个大头鬼啊，我问你，你为什么把那家伙也带到地球上来。”那家伙，卡卡罗特反应了一下，觉得应该是在说布罗利，他露出一个一贯的笑容，摸了摸后脑勺，“因为觉得人多点有趣嘛，而且，贝吉塔你不也是很想见他吗？”

“怎么可能xi……”他没有说完，余光瞟到了出现在拐角的布罗利，于是提前禁了声，背了过去。“总之，不要惹麻烦就好。”他说完，就不再理会卡卡罗特，转身回了大厅，在和布罗利擦肩而过的时候，他脖子上的标记突然疼痛起来，贝吉塔下意识地伸手去摸，而这一幕又被卡卡罗特看在眼里。

果然有问题。

要说贝吉塔一直小心翼翼，甚至可以说老奸巨猾，只露出了些微破绽的话，布罗利相对而言就好懂的多了，他原本就是来找两人说话的，此刻更是视线粘在贝吉塔离去的方向上。也许贝吉塔就是很受赛亚人的欢迎，卡卡罗特这么想到，之前那个叫加贝的年轻赛亚人也是，他觉得自己生平第一次为这件事头痛了起来。

宴席过半大家都喝得有些高，悟饭都一改往日学者的形象，眼镜歪斜在脸上，他正揽着克林的肩和他说自己的女儿有多可爱，“再过不久就能飞了吧！”卡卡罗特在一旁插嘴，好一副其乐融融的画面。只有贝吉塔一个人站在屋后，他显得有些不安地抬头看了看天空，今天不凑巧的是满月（忽视掉地球的月亮早就被比克炸掉的事(*｀へ´*)他觉得自己的标记又开始隐隐作痛了，按常理说，今天过后这记号就会消失，他和布罗利之间建立的联系也都会断裂，只要熬过今天。

但偏偏卡卡罗特那个智障却把布罗利带了回来，为什么偏偏是今天。即使是刚刚宴席上的距离，他都能感觉到自己的身体在渴求着对方，而他相信布罗利也能感觉到。包括之前那些夜晚他做的梦，这些都是互通的。而这会儿，他并不意外得感觉到对方出现在自己的身后，他靠的很近了，再往前一步就会完全贴上自己的后背。

贝吉塔知道他是被标记的连接吸引，完全凭着直觉过来的。他转过身去，对方的手也正好搭在他肩上。月光透过树缝照在两人的身上，布罗利的气息开始紊乱起来，瞳孔也开始涣散，透过血液中的指引，他本能得开始渴望之前选定的伴侣，而贝吉塔的本能也在说服自己屈从于这股力量。

他觉得有些心动。

但布罗利好高啊，他太高了，自己都看不见他的脸。贝吉塔几乎是下意识地伸手拽住他的领子往下拉，现在他们几乎快贴在一起了。气氛变得暧昧，他们呼吸间都是彼此的味道。要是能尝一尝就好了，他这么想着，嘴唇相触的瞬间仿佛触电般，亲吻从温柔变成了掠夺，他们谁都不愿认输，布罗利的手包裹住他的脸庞，贝吉塔觉得自己几乎整个人都贴在对方身上。

“啊～贝吉塔果然还是比较喜欢狂野派的啊～”卡卡罗特的声音突然出现，吓得贝吉塔赶紧从对方的束缚中挣脱出来。

“卡卡罗特，搞……搞什么。”他一时大脑一团乱麻，被打断的怒意，被发现的羞耻混杂在一起，布罗利也发出警告地低吼，他的瞳孔四散，周围泛起了金色，仿佛为了阻止对方争夺自己的配偶一般，处在失控的边缘。

“那，或许我变成这样会让你比较满意吗？”说着，卡卡罗特的身上开始散发出红光，光芒消褪后，他变身成了身披红色毛皮的超级赛亚人四。“说实话，我都快把这个形态忘记了，但是既然贝吉塔喜欢狂野派，那真是再适合不过了。”

他扭动着脖子，毫不畏惧地看着一旁的布罗利，又往这里走进了一些，布罗利疵起了獠牙，“抱歉啊，布罗利。”卡卡罗特这么说，“但是只有贝吉塔，不可以让你独占哦～” 

天知道事情为什么会变成这样。贝吉塔看着面前为了争夺交配权而蓄势待发的两人，他觉得头痛欲裂。他可不想成为什么该死的奖品！况且，他也不想冒着家被毁于一旦的危险。但现在箭在弦上的两人似乎没有被劝退的可能，他们正互相瞪视着，獠牙外翻，喉咙里发出威慑的低吼。全然就像两头野兽，但是，该死的，贝吉塔喜欢死这样了。

还有卡卡罗特的超级赛亚人四阶的变化，猩红色的毛皮边缘被月光染色，美丽异常，还有那头乌黑的头发，鲜红色的眼皮，哦，对，还有那双包嵌着金色的黑色瞳孔，该死的性感。更别提那裸露的胸膛上结实饱满的肌肉了，卡卡罗特他现在简直就是性感的化身。

“我觉得我们不应该在这里打架，”卡卡罗特终于从备战状态中恢复过来，“不如换一个地方。”他这么说着，已经动作迅速的站到了两人的中间，左手搭着布罗利的肩膀，尾巴缠绕在贝吉塔的小臂上，就这样瞬间移动到了他们平日里常去的红土荒地。

毫无遮拦的土地上，月光更是肆意流淌。那两个有尾巴的赛亚人已经完全进入发情的状态了。贝吉塔搞不懂为何卡卡罗特能在没有尾巴的情况下变出超四，也不懂为何这条尾巴还保留着赛亚人最原始的功能，他现在也不想弄懂。

“其实我也不想现在和你交手的。”他对布罗利说，“无论怎样我们一会儿都没有体力来应付接下来的事。”说着离奇的话，卡卡罗特却依然露出那爽朗的笑容，却更佳印证了贝吉塔觉得他体内的野兽随着超赛化而苏醒的事实。“不如我们一起上吧！”

等等，这家伙在说什么！

布罗利思考了一会儿，但贝吉塔很怀疑他在这种状态下思考的效率究竟有多少，然后他应允了般点了点头。贝吉塔突然觉得背后一凉，卡卡罗特这出的什么馊主意。但眼下的状况并不容他开小差，就在他愣神的当口，卡卡罗特已经来到他面前了，野兽般的瞳孔凝视着他，仿佛把他的理智都燃烧殆尽，他抬起贝吉塔的下巴，低头给了他一个缠绵的吻。

他吮吸着对方柔软的唇瓣，用牙齿轻轻磕碰，来回撕咬，然后微微错开一些角度，把舌头送进了对方的口腔，那灵活的舌头舔舐着他的上颚，激起一阵酥麻的感受，贝吉塔下意识地想后退，却被对方一把捞住了腰，紧紧抱在怀里，他的手磨蹭着对方身上的绒毛，细软又光滑。卡卡罗特快速结束这个吻，把对方在自己身上磨蹭的手拽了下来。“不要乱动哇，贝吉塔，你看我这么快就进入备战状态了呢。”说着，他将贝吉塔的手覆上自己的下身，贝吉塔能隔着裤子感觉到他的勃起，一瞬间他有点火大，但是贴着他的卡卡罗特却用酥麻的气音在他耳边说话，“我对你的妄想可不止说说而已。”

有人说过这种形态的卡卡罗特真的很流氓吗？

就在卡卡罗特当着他的面做些色情动作的时候，他感觉到布罗利站在他身后，温暖的手指抚摸着他的标记，那块小小的记号刺痛起来，拼命在他脑中发出着指令，让他屈从于欲望，摒弃无谓的挣扎，就此沉沦下去。

对方的吻轮在他颈侧，慢慢向下，像是用吻褪去他的衣服一般，他的手也顺着自己的躯体轮廓抚摸，贝吉塔觉得此刻真是骑虎难下，因为他也可耻地勃起了。布罗利的动作没有丝毫停顿，就像他之前做的那次一样，他在尽自己所能讨好他们的王子。贝吉塔能感到对方在自己身后亲吻着自己身上的每一处细节，他慢慢向下，头发蹭着自己的后背，痒痒的，那双有力的手托着他的腰，成了他脚步虚浮时唯一的支柱。

而卡卡罗特则在他的注视中走近，在他的注视中缓缓俯下身，半跪在自己面前，他虔诚地吻了吻贝吉塔平坦的小腹，然后伸手握住了他的性器。贝吉塔浑身一激灵，他觉得自己的膝盖已经软得像棉花一样了，但布罗利的手却丝毫不放松，不让他倒下。卡卡罗特抬头看着自己，猩红的眼皮下，金色的眼瞳中裹挟着浓浓的欲望，他眼神暧昧又煽情，他看了自己一会儿，然后靠近，吻了吻他的性器，舌尖顺着柱体蜿蜒向上，贝吉塔倒抽了一口冷气。那灵巧的舌尖挑弄着顶端的小孔，温暖的手掌紧握着柱体，缓缓地上下撸动，接着他微微张开嘴，将顶部含了进去。温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着他敏感的顶端，贝吉塔觉得自己是彻底站不住了。在面前的人卖力给自己口交的时候，身后的布罗利也没停下。他同卡卡罗特一样半跪在地上，拇指摩擦着贝吉塔的尾椎，那是他尾巴断掉的地方，却依旧非常敏感，对方摩擦的很有节奏，力道也不轻不重，带来更加强烈的刺激，仿佛有什么东西要呼之欲出。他身子软得像一滩水，布罗利依旧牢牢支住他，搂着他腰的手留下鲜红的掌印，但他现在可管不了这么多。

他亲吻着贝吉塔细嫩的臀肉，抚摸着他尾椎的手也下滑，来到他的入口处。贝吉塔能感到对方的手指在入口处打着转儿的摩擦，然后缓缓探入，柔软温暖的嫩肉吸着对方的手指，他在里面摩挲着，指甲轻轻刮擦着娇嫩的内壁，贝吉塔忍不住发出一阵呜咽似的呻吟。然后布罗利轻轻退出来一点，同时增加了一根手指，他耐心的做着开拓，手指灵活的在里面搅动着，黏腻的肠液慢慢流了出来，顺着他的手指流到了手掌上。贝吉塔的呜咽声更响了。

就在布罗利来回动作时，卡卡罗特对着他胀大的性器猛得一吸，握着的手也从低端往上力道正好的撸动。贝吉塔在两相刺激下，发出一阵短促的吸气声，然后缴械投降。

布罗利终于松开了他的腰，贝吉塔软倒在地上。卡卡罗特慢慢将他的精液吐在手掌上，粘滑的精液带着浓烈的男性气味，他有些羞涩地偏过头去，却看到身后的布罗利在色情地舔舐手指上的透明液体。

高热情潮刺激着他们，瞳孔扩散迷离，现在贝吉塔面前的两人简直是欲望之神的化身。而刚刚那一幕，他在脑中回想着，这两个强大的赛亚人半跪在自己眼前，取悦着自己，更是刺激得他无法思考，只想在这激情中燃烧殆尽，化为一抔灰。

“别着急呀贝吉塔，我们还没开始呢。”卡卡罗特近乎温柔地吻了吻他的额头，那双充满欲望的眼却丝毫不减，他凑近对方耳边，声音裹挟着情欲，“你应该开心才对，今晚我们要彻夜狂欢。”

贝吉塔随着这句话脑中又回忆起了刚刚那幕，光是想想接下来可能发生的事，他就隐隐地兴奋了起来。卡卡罗特俯下身看着他，眼中带着微笑，像是在欣赏他脸上高潮余韵的表情。然后他捏住贝吉塔的下巴，缓缓站起身，勃起的性器抵在对方的嘴唇上，“舔它。”他命令道，声音不容反抗。贝吉塔在心中小小地挣扎了一下，然后妥协似的张开嘴，温暖的嘴唇吸附着敏感的顶部，他的动作缓慢，只是小心翼翼地吮吸，然后伸出舌头，挑逗似的舔了舔顶端的小孔。他听见了卡卡罗特倒吸冷气的声音。

他微微仰起头看着卡卡罗特，发现对方正注视着自己，贝吉塔能懂对方心中在想什么，就像他那次注视着布罗利帮自己口交一样，那副色情的画面，直勾起自己内心最深处的欲望。他露出了一个一贯得志在必得的笑容，然后将对方整个吞了进去。

布罗利在他背后适时地捞起他的腰，他现在正以一个不是很舒服的姿势站立着，全身的重量都倚在布罗利搂着他腰的手臂上。他能感觉到对方的性器畅通无阻地滑进了自己体内。动作轻缓，但是被填满的快感依旧无比强烈。布罗利的呼吸声粗重起来，还带着小小的鼻息，他却在此刻想着这种声音真是性感。

他口中的动作也快了起来，卡卡罗特喉咙里发出了低吟，他能看见对方的猩红色的尾巴在背后欢快的摆动。然后他停了下来，等待着跟上布罗利的节奏，以便能吞的更深，性器摩擦着肠道的快感让他忍不住要低吟，却因此产生了自然的吞咽动作。卡卡罗特眯起了眼睛，贝吉塔能看见他紧咬着自己的下唇。他喜欢这时候从对方脸上看见享受的表情，看见他为自己沉醉，还有他眼睛里浓浓的欲望，深得像是漩涡，却只有自己一人的身影在里面停留。

贝吉塔锁紧双颊，嘴唇包裹着对方的性器，慢慢从底部往上滑动，卡卡罗特终于漏出了低低的呻吟。那种感觉像是有电流窜过体内，他全身的感知细胞都集中在下体，周围的一切都模糊难辨，该死，那湿热的口腔，吸住他性器的炙热双唇，他觉得自己即将到达顶点。但这当然不行，卡卡罗特想着，用手扶住贝吉塔肩膀，强行拔了出来。

贝吉塔有些疑惑地看着他，来不及闭合的嘴唇，却因为布罗利的用力抽送而发住难耐的声音。他有些害羞的捂住了嘴，然后布罗利也停了下来。他们像是有着默契般，卡卡罗特挑起了眉毛，“布罗利，我们换一下吧。”

身后的人退了出去，突如其来的空虚让他的肠道不适地绞紧，分泌出大量的肠液，顺着大腿流淌下来，贝吉塔磨蹭着双腿，以期望能缓解这种不适感，卡卡罗特却在经过他时用手轻轻抚摸他的脊骨，麻酥酥的感觉直冲尾椎，他的断尾处仿佛还残留着布罗利抚摸的幻觉，他轻声哼哼起来。然后他感到卡卡罗特来到了他身后，紧贴着他的身体，不同于布罗利触感的手指在他腰上来回摩挲，接着他毫不犹豫地滑了进去。

肠道又得到了满足，出于本能的收缩，不同于口腔的紧致感受，仿佛一个温暖的怀抱，卡卡罗特发出一声低叹。那真是难以言明的奇妙感受。贝吉塔也没有闲着，他正尝试用新的方式给布罗利带来更强烈的快感，在性经验上明显不足的赛亚人对这感觉显然很陌生，他色情的舌头正舔舐着柱体，嘴唇吸附在周围，因充血而挺立的性器此刻敏感异常，无论什么样的触碰都带来巨大的刺激，布罗利感觉有种奇妙的感受从脚底升上来，甚至让他有些脚步虚浮。

他低头看着贝吉塔的嘴，月光下鲜红的唇瓣正吞吐着自己的性器，剧烈的画面冲击让他的大脑停止思考，只想顺应本能，去往更深处，更加得讨好他的配偶。他的手托着贝吉塔的脸庞，手指摩挲着对方的耳垂，像是在鼓励他似的。贝吉塔听见他喉咙里小兽般的呜咽，他竟觉得有些成就感十足。但卡卡罗特很快就剥夺了他思考的机会，对方炙热的性器熟练得碾磨着他最敏感的内里，撬动着他每一根神经，让他全身的细胞的都在尖叫，仿佛化作一滩泥。

但这还不够，他觉得自己想要更多。蒸腾的汗液挥发成热蒸汽，他鼻翼间满满都是他们的味道，贝吉塔觉得自己被情潮所击垮，他只想感受此刻无尽的欢愉，和他的配偶们连接紧密，仿佛他们本就是三位一体，难分彼此。

而他们还有更多的方法让他更加疯狂。

就像现在，贝吉塔感到有东西缠上了他挺立的分身，是他们的尾巴。灵活而柔软的尾巴完全把他包裹住，紧紧缠绕着柱体，配合默契的来回摩擦。布罗利的尾巴滑上了顶部，细小的绒毛探进顶端的小孔，酥痒难耐，那缠绕的力道恰到好处，像是柔软的绳索，让他一时得不到释放。贝吉塔有些难受的扭动着腰，却让身后的卡卡罗特能顶到更深处，在他脆弱的花心里肆无忌惮地开拓。

贝吉塔只觉得大脑一片空白，视网膜上似是出现了闪耀的光斑。他终于发出低沉的闷哼，到达了顶点。高潮余韵中，肠道自然的收缩，绞紧了卡卡罗特的性器，他用力抽送了几下，接着将滚烫的精液送进了王子的体内。像是受到召唤般，布罗利稍稍退出了一点，几乎是同时，也达到了顶点。白色粘滑的精液从贝吉塔的下巴上滑落，显得无比淫靡色情，还带着浓烈的男性气味。贝吉塔感到对方正用手帮他擦掉，拇指抚摩过他的嘴角，他张开嘴，将对方的手指含了进去，舌头舔舐着对方的指尖，牙齿磕碰着指甲，他能感觉到对方因害羞而错开了视线。

居然每次都会露出这种纯情的表情，好像刚刚失身的是他一样。贝吉塔有些无力得想到。清冷的夜风吹散了高热的情欲，他们仿佛都冷静了下来，却谁也没出声打破沉默。“我觉得一会儿没办法直接回去。”卡卡罗特突然说道，他来回扫视了一下三人身上情事的痕迹，“琪琪今天会去悟饭那儿照顾小潘，你们可以来我这儿。”仿佛想出了一个好主意，他一跃而起，尾巴欢脱地摆动，显示着主人现在大好的心情。

贝吉塔在心里翻了个白眼，天知道为何他现在还是那副形态，净只会出馊主意。忽视贝吉塔无声的反对，他再一次通过瞬间移动，将三人送回了他位于包子山的家。月光透过窗户照射在三人的身上，卡卡罗特已经解除他野兽的形态了，贝吉塔侧卧着，手指无聊地绕着布罗利的尾巴，一时间谁也没有动。

他们享受着月光还有性感过后短暂的平静，微微的疲惫感让人无比舒适，贝吉塔甚至觉得要是此刻能再久一点也不错。他记起在贝吉塔行星上，难得的满月之夜似乎都是这般平静，酣畅淋漓的性事，还有配偶之间全身心的信任与陪伴，那种情感的缺失，他直到几十年后才能有所弥补。他看向自己身边他最后的两位同族，嘴角泛起了一个微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to have a bath after sex  
> short chapter

夜似乎很深了，周围无比安静，贝吉塔感到熟悉的疲惫感又一次上涌，将他整个人淹没，他耷拉着眼皮，停下了手中绕着布罗利尾巴的动作。卡卡罗特在他身后打了一个哈欠，“睡觉吧～”他提议道，然后仰倒在地上，能就这么睡着甚至连床也不需要，可能也是一种本事。

“不行！先去洗澡！” 贝吉塔无法忍受身上黏糊糊的睡上一晚，他就这侧卧的姿势踢了踢卡卡罗特，对方嘴里发出一阵意义不明的低喃，贝吉塔居然懂了他说明天再洗，“不行！！就这个样子，实在是太让人不舒服了，不然你一个人呆在这里。”赛亚王子还是像平常一样爱干净，即使是在弗利沙手下的那些年，他还是会坚持在每次出任务回来之后洗澡，大概也算是一种习惯。此刻他站起身，轻车熟路地往浴室走去，在房门口时他停顿了一下，回头示意仍旧坐在那儿的布罗利跟上。

“等等……你们都要去嘛？”终于意识到自己一个人被丢下来的卡卡罗特从地上爬了起来，追上了贝吉塔的脚步，“等等我啦，贝吉塔～～～”

原本宽敞的浴室挤进三个成年的赛亚人顿时显得有些狭小，他们都赤脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上，刚刚稍微积累起来的一点儿睡意此刻烟消云散。贝吉塔抱着手臂看身为主人的卡卡罗特忙活着放热水，水流声哗哗的，热水器在隔壁发出噪音，大概还要得益于卡卡罗特没有什么邻居，不然一定会被投诉半夜扰民。不一会儿，水蒸汽就爬上了窗户，氤氲水汽中眼前的物体都有些失真，“可以进去咯，水温正好呢。”他这么说，回头看向贝吉塔。  
要说卡卡罗特做事有什么地方让贝吉塔满意的话，大概也就只剩他放的洗澡水了。他从鼻子里发出一声应允，然后滑进了浴池里。

“然后呢～我们可以冲淋浴～我帮你洗头吧～”看着贝吉塔舒适地倚在浴池边缘上，他手里拿着莲蓬头对着布罗利这么说。从来没有用过这种浴室的布罗利有点不知道该怎么做，他用指尖挠了挠脸颊，“啊……嗯。”答应了下来。贝吉塔撇过了视线，用脚趾头想也知道，卡卡罗特那个白痴，一定是想把香波揉出的泡沫到处摸，他早已领教过对方在浴室里打野仗的本事。贝吉塔干脆闭目养神起来，留那两个精力充沛的家伙在一旁折腾，然后他感觉到有什么东西碰到了自己胸口，睁开眼一看居然是一只橡皮鸭子。

“……卡卡罗特，你为什么会有这种东西。”

“是琪琪买给悟天的啦，一直放在这里。”螃蟹头赛亚人从香波泡沫大战中得空回过头来，看着漂浮在浴池中的橡皮鸭子这么说，布罗利的头发在他手下沾满了泡沫，湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，卡卡罗特却还不死心地往上面挤更多的香波，瓶口“啵”的一声吐出一个小小的泡泡，在浴室昏黄的灯光下缓缓上升，边缘是七彩的，闪烁着晶莹的光芒。布罗利伸手去抓那个泡泡，却在触碰到的时候“啪”的破裂了，他有些迟缓地收回手。

“哇！破掉了，但我们可以再做几个！”卡卡罗特这么说，使劲揉起对方头发上的香波，霎时又飞出好几个泡泡。那两人看着缓缓上升的泡泡，露出了开心的笑容。

像白痴一样。贝吉塔看着，心里这么嘀咕道，但是嘴角却还是隐隐有上扬的痕迹。在接受了对方的善良，对方的好还有对方的冒冒失失之后，他居然觉得有难得的安心。自从贝吉塔行星毁灭之后他就再也没有过这样的感受，但却久违地在这宇宙尽头的一间浴室里找了回来。贝吉塔换了个姿势，他觉得自己从来没有思考过为何会被这个同族吸引，并不仅仅是因为他很强，自然也不是因为性，是有什么更深刻的东西在里面的。

没有了弗利沙的压迫，也没有了战争和死亡的威胁，贝吉塔觉得自己竟然多愁善感了起来。他伸手摸了摸上次布罗利留下的标记，消褪的只剩淡淡的牙印了。这个突然闯入他生活中的又一名幸存者，带着满腔的对皇室的仇恨，对他这个王子挥起了拳头，但他真怀疑对方知不知道仇恨究竟为何物。

既无对家国的眷恋，又无对名利地位的追求，他唯一的仇恨大概就来自伴随其成长的无边寂寞。但他未必是不甘寂寞的人，本也不应该背上他人的仇恨，而作出无谓的牺牲。贝吉塔想着这些乱七八糟的东西，在水下交叠起双腿，有什么滑滑的东西从股间流出，他这才意识到体内还留有卡卡罗特的精液。

可恶的卡卡罗特。他在心里咬牙切齿的念叨着，然后缓缓将手指伸向那里，微微插入后撑开，让那些残留的液体彻底流出来。通常这些事都是卡卡罗特趁他昏昏欲睡时帮他做的，但此刻他实在是不好意思开口让他帮忙，太羞耻了，这种事，下辈子也不会直接开口的。他咬着下唇，用食指试探了一圈，确认都清理干净了才收回手，那种黏糊糊的感觉终于消失了。

“贝吉塔～我们洗好咯～”卡卡罗特在一旁适时地出声，贝吉塔依旧是一贯的从鼻子里嗯了一声，然后拿起浴巾站了起来。等他们再次并排躺会卧室的时候天已经要蒙蒙亮了，窗户外的地平线那儿泛着鱼白，贝吉塔又一次踢了踢对方示意他去拉窗帘，卡卡罗特嘟囔着，有些不情愿地下了床，“不用在意这个的啦，要过好久天才会亮呢。”厚重的窗帘遮挡了最后一丝微弱的光线，他什么都看不见了，只有卡卡罗特躺回来时能感到床垫自然地下陷。“啊～睡觉了睡觉了～”他如释负重般这么说。

双人床对三个人来说有点儿挤，他们贴的很紧，紧得能听见对方的呼吸声在黑暗的房间中缓缓流动。“我觉得能这样也不错，”卡卡罗特突然又这么说，“你们也都很喜欢吧。”贝吉塔知道他在说早前的那场性事，他哼了一声，布罗利依旧安静如斯，但是贝吉塔能感到他的尾巴缠上了自己的小臂。

“睡觉了，白痴。”最终他这么说，闭上了眼睛。卡卡罗特的呼吸声已经趋近平稳，他早就进入了梦乡。一旁的布罗利也是，缠着他手臂的尾巴也放松了力道。贝吉塔听着他们的呼吸声，渐渐也有些困顿了。

偶尔的，这样，也不错吧。在陷入沉睡前，他迷迷糊糊地想道，毕竟他们是最后的、遵从本能的赛亚人了。

END


	4. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡罗特和布罗利的小插曲

番外  
“所以布罗利的父亲，是个怎样的人呢？”卡卡罗特因为无事可做于是这么开口问对方，他们结束了一下午的对练，正悠闲得坐在山崖上。布罗利最近到是在卡卡罗特的邀约下经常来地球闲逛，偶尔也会有这样聊天的时候。

布罗利陷入了沉默，自己的父亲是个怎样的人呢，他觉得说不准，即使在荒凉的斑帕星和父亲相处了几十年之久，他都觉得自己无法概括父亲的性格。倒不如说他在自己记忆中的印象很模糊。他曾经是一个慈爱的父亲，在记忆底层还存留着父亲和蔼的笑容，但岁月让那段记忆失真，再接下来就是无止尽的仇恨教育。

“会被流放到这个荒凉的星球上，全都是贝吉塔王的错，你要记住这份仇恨，继续变强。”这似乎是父亲最常说的一句话，即使他自我感觉这个星球也未必有父亲说的那么糟糕，他也曾尝试过和星球上的生物交朋友，但一切都在仇恨中变了味道。以至于布罗利觉得自己从来没有想过是不是除了保持有满腔怒火之外还有别的解决途径。他记得和他同住的两个原弗利沙手下，琪莱和雷蒙有为自己打抱不平，说他的父亲不是一个好父亲，那自己当时是怎么回他们的呢，他歪着脑袋，想着不是很久之前自己的答句。

“请不要再说我父亲的坏话了。”他记得自己是这么说的，那时和现在一样，他不想去思考父亲究竟是不是一个好父亲的事实，或者说，他还没有做好准备去推翻他一直以来习惯了的相处模式。直到父亲死在弗利沙手上。  
一切都变了色般，除了一时间的愤怒和悲痛，渐渐平静下来之后居然还有说不出的轻松。他终于从那股莫须有的仇恨中挣脱出来了，然后有了新的伙伴，有了朋友，有了关心他的人。这些都是多么美好的事啊，他想，虽然比起一个正常人来说，这些来的有些晚了。

“我常常就被琪琪说不是一个好父亲呢。”见布罗利不说话，卡卡罗特在一旁自顾自说了起来，他用食指搔着脸颊，笑容有些无奈，“因为我只会教儿子怎么去战斗嘛，甚至在悟天出生的时候，我还死了，那时候不愿意复活，是觉得这样地球会更和平嘛，倒是完全没有想过琪琪和悟天哩。”他嘿嘿笑了下，笑声有些干巴巴的。

实际上他还是记得自己对自己的大儿子悟饭灌输的一些仇恨教育的，因为愤怒和恨意能最大程度的激发那孩子的潜能，他教导儿子要想象着自己和比克叔叔全部被西鲁杀死，然后控制那种愤怒，一心想着复仇。即使在那种特殊情况下这显得很有用，但归根结底不是一个正确的做法。

可是哪里会有更正确的做法呢？很多事设身处地地想想，也只有更好的做法，没有更对的做法。卡卡罗特觉得有些头疼，他突然觉得父亲这个角色也许贯彻有世人太多的期许了，比起做一个战神，做一个英雄来说要难的多。

“但贝吉塔那家伙，大概是个好父亲吧。”他托着下巴又陷入了沉思，虽然他时常动作粗暴，恶语相向，但心底里却还是一个温柔的人。以至于卡卡罗特觉得，一个人扮演不同角色的能力大概也是天赋的一种。“但是无所谓啦，我觉得还是能感觉到开心比较重要。”他一扫刚刚的思虑，转头对布罗利露出笑容来。他曾从拉蒂兹口中知道自己有父母和哥哥，以为自己是被抛弃的孩子，但对于危机四伏的贝吉塔星来说，这种举措也只是出于对他的保护。现在斯人已逝，再去追究他们当时的想法和目的，实在是一件没有意义的事。于是他决定不再去想相关的内容。

“走吧走吧，我们一起去泡温泉～” 这么说着的卡卡罗特拉起布罗利，用瞬间移动来到了山后的温泉浴场，“我偶尔会和贝吉塔在修炼之后过来，这里的温泉水温超级舒服的。”他说着蹲下身试了试水，矿物泉散发着微微的硫磺味儿，显得有些刺鼻，但是却是很好的疗养原料。卡卡罗特快速甩下本就有些破烂的衣服，有些迫不及待地跳进了水里，“哇～超棒的～”他感叹道，这里原本有着龙泉的名号，是个人流很多的地方，但因为山体滑坡的缘故，渐渐来的人就少很多了，此刻已经完全成了卡卡罗特的私人浴场。“快点来呀！”他转头对呆站着的布罗利说。

“啊……嗯。”布罗利应允了声，也学着卡卡罗特的样子跳进了温泉里。暖暖的泉水释放了身上的疲惫，使修炼后有些酸痛的肌肉得到了休憩。“唔……真的很不错。”他同意了卡卡罗特的看法，后者又对他嘿嘿一笑。“贝吉塔那家伙也很喜欢这儿呢，我每次看他心事重重的时候都会叫他一起来。虽然他很多时候都会拒绝我。”泡温泉，吃美食还有性，这是卡卡罗特从武天老师那儿听来的，让人迅速愉悦的三种方式。卡卡罗特实测这些对贝吉塔都奏效，于是这次，他觉得得让他的新朋友也体验一下愉悦的滋味。

“我呢，希望布罗利能赶快开心起来。”他这么说着，“我可是知道三种快乐魔法哟～” 

对所谓魔法一头雾水的布罗利依旧疑惑地看着他，卡卡罗特适时地给他讲起了灰姑娘的故事，“总之就是仙女挥动着她的魔法小棒棒，变出了很多东西来啦。然后仙蒂瑞拉就变得超级开心呢。”他简短地做着总结，并告诉布罗利，魔法就是会让人开心的东西。

布罗利没有对他这不负责任的解释感到有什么不满，他若有所思地点点头，温泉水汽中，卡卡罗特向这里又靠了一点，“我以前在武天老师那儿修炼的时候，他和我说让人愉悦的魔法有三种，比方说泡温泉啦，你现在是不是就觉得很开心呢～”被热水包围实在是让人身心愉悦的事，不止温度带来的舒适，还有莫名的安全感，仿佛跌入一个温暖的怀抱。或许面前这个人说的魔法就是指这种飘渺又难以形容的感觉。

“能洗去脏污，疲倦和烦恼，水真是一个好东西啊～”卡卡罗特说着，已经靠在布罗利身旁的岩壁上了，他们此刻肩膀相贴，肉体带来与温泉不一样的温度，是更让人舒适的、温柔的温度，和自己常年晒太阳不同，对方的皮肤是好看的象牙色，在高温下有些微微泛粉，让布罗利经不住想要触摸。

感觉到对方温暖的手指触上了自己的肩，卡卡罗特没有避开，任由他的手指滑过肩头圆润的弧度，然后他回过头，看着对方突然收回手，有些不好意思地道了歉。“没关系哒，听说肢体的接触也会给人带来愉悦呢。”他说着抓住对方已经收回的手，放在了自己的胸膛上。手掌贴着心口，能感到心脏有力地跳动，仿佛耳边能听见那血脉奔涌的声音，炙热的像是一团火，而他要被燃成余烬。

经不住地要向下滑动，指尖若即若离地拂过肌肉完美的弧度，顺着那漂亮的人鱼线满满向下，接着被对方再一次捉住了手，“不行哦，再往下，总会发生些别的什么。”那双氤氲水汽中湿润的双眼又一次靠近自己，天真无邪的面孔，却吐出与之不相符的话，“还是说你想发生点什么。”布罗利感到自己的脸颊发烫，几乎要喷出火来，而对方依旧面不改色，甚至上挑的眉毛还有隐隐的期待。

卡卡罗特敢保证，他并不是一个会时常想着这些事的人，不然也坐不上那筋斗云，但是他仍旧不能抗拒自己血液里赛亚人的基因。手穿过对方的手臂，握住了他在身后摇摆的尾巴，就像触到了什么开关，那尾巴立刻软下来缠上了自己的手臂，“唔，贝吉塔说过，有时候尾巴才是赛亚人的本体呢。”他的手指顺着一节一节的尾骨抚摩，那条尾巴柔软又坚韧，上面的毛随着他的动作膨胀，却更加紧得缠在自己手臂上，卡卡罗特露出一个笑容。从小就失去尾巴的地球英雄自然无缘体会这种奇妙感受。

就像是被握住了弱点，敏感的神经元将每一次触碰都无限放大，在整个神经网上，一石激起千层浪，愉悦的电流扩散至全身每一个角落。布罗利以这个姿势无法将对方的手从自己的尾巴上拿下来，对方却变本加厉地用力摩擦每一个骨节，那陌生的感受让他几乎发出羞耻的声音。他的拇指正按压着尾椎，尾巴因这个动作而自然膨胀，却而将那作恶的手臂缠的更紧。没有尾巴的卡卡罗特让他无计可施，只能报复似的用力抓住对方的下体，“哇！”卡卡罗特发出一声惊呼，松开了他的尾巴。

终于得救了。

“你抓的我好痛～”有些埋怨似的，卡卡罗特这么说道，但是微微的疼痛刺激却让那儿自然充血挺立，而黑发的赛亚人也因突然的兴奋而隐隐有变身超赛的趋势，那散发着幽幽绿光的眼瞳锋利起来，发丝边缘已经变成了金色。他快速将对方已经松开的手指拢紧，压迫一瞬家暴增，然后猛然一运气，他变身成了超赛二阶，“就让你看看第二种魔法吧～”

上扬的尾音莫名有点恶作剧的味道。

布罗利的手在他的手掌下把他勃起的性器紧紧包裹住，湿热的手掌紧贴的敏感的皮肤，随着卡卡罗特的动作缓缓上下撸动。卡卡罗特一刻不放地紧盯着对方的脸，慢慢被他的注视染上羞涩的面孔让他心情大好。他有一种莫名的快感，像是在做什么见不得光的事，无论他在自己心里说多少次，这不过是顺应本能的一次释放都没用，那种隐秘的感觉刺激着他的尾椎，让他全身爬满电流般，脚趾都紧锁起来。

超级赛亚人金色的气更加凶猛地燃烧起来，布罗利觉得自己被包裹进了那金色的气焰中，被刨拆，被焚化，只余一抔齑粉。对方呼吸粗重，裹挟着浓重欲望的气息，自己的手在他的指引下紧握着滚烫的性器，他甚至能感觉到那上面血脉喷张的血管。那些反馈随着他的指尖传到他的大脑，再通过全身的神经网，集中到敏感地带。卡卡罗特突然停下了动作，那双连瞳孔都是蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着自己，汗珠挂在他圆润的鼻尖上。

他笑了起来。

趁着对方愣神的机会将他自己从他手中抽出，顺势搭载自己肩上，而自己向前一步，握住了对方，不老实的拇指还恶意地刮擦着敏感的顶部。对方发出一阵意味不明地喉音，但他知道那只是愉悦的表示。他用力起来，修剪平整的指甲轻刮细嫩的皮肤，动作轻柔，却带来一波强烈的快意。就像是临近爆发点一样，他的感觉细胞全部集中在了下腹。

卡卡罗特靠近他，将他困在自己和岩壁之间，湿软的舌头舔上了自己的耳根，他的呼吸像是昆虫的振翅，那轻柔的吻却留下滚烫的吻痕。布罗利觉得自己不经扬起了头，卡卡罗特亲着他形状优美的喉结，像只饥饿的吸血鬼一样用牙齿磨蹭那儿的皮肤，手上的力道恶意地加重，耳边就传来对方措手不及的短促吸气。

卡卡罗特在他眼前，像是金灿灿的神，他的手压抚着每一个让人愉悦的细微之处。他因亲吻而湿润微红的嘴唇微微开启，像是念动着那让人快乐的咒语一样。

对，就是这样。地球的英雄想着，他看着对方失焦的乌黑双眼，你的愤怒，不甘和痛苦，都由我来将它抚平。

他加快手上的动作，时轻时重地掠过敏感的顶部，伴随着对方逐渐加重的呼吸来判断他的临界点，布罗利只觉得在此刻，周围的一切都消失在温暖的潮流中，他听不见也看不见，只是一根随着潮流漂浮的苇草。周围都是耀眼的白光，然后一瞬间他被潮水淹没，快感随着滚烫的精液倾泻而出。

布罗利重新聚焦的眼前只有金色的赛亚人那汗水濡湿的脸。“帮我。”他简短地命令道，在对方伸手之前摇了摇头，“用尾巴。”

可能就是赛亚人对自己丢失了尾巴的执着，那根柔韧的尾巴就是能让他性欲高涨。柔软的绒毛细密得缠住自己，轻微的刺激着每一个缝隙，它缠的很紧，像一根细绳，在柱体上上下扭动着，他低下头看着对方的尾巴在眼前色情地扭动，只觉得全身气血上涌。他一瞬间伸手抓住了那仍动作着的尾巴，就势拢在自己性器上，用力撸动了几下。只觉得有微弱的电流顺着接触的每一个地点流窜进血管，刺激着灵敏的神经元，与每一次媾合都不同，仿佛能炸出电火花一般。他看着自己手中绒毛膨胀的尾巴紧缚着自己充血的性器，那细密的绒毛更是探进顶端的小孔，刺激着他。

视觉上和触觉上的双重刺激，让地球英雄终于缴械投降。

真是让人眷恋的迷幻体验。他想，武天老师的快乐魔咒果真名不虚传。

布罗利将尾巴垂进温泉里清洗，看着对方深吸一口气恢复了常态。他觉得好像听见自己心里有什么东西松动的声音。他甚至开始去想，对朋友和平和的追求才是他生命的一部分，不是那广漠虚无间对母星的思念，是某种更单纯的思绪。那股出生以来就一直蠢蠢欲动的怒火终于得到了平息。

他竟觉得不可思议的平静。

“啊，肚子饿啦！” 地球长大的赛亚人突然这么说道，他跳上岸，简单地擦了擦自己，然后示意他该回去了，“再不回去就赶不上晚饭咯。” 带着笑意这么说，布罗利觉得自己心里某种东西松动的声音又响了响，就好像被对方温柔的光敲开了一个小口子，温暖了原本有些荒芜的心。

他点点头，跟了上去。

番外END


End file.
